


A Day Off Work

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Clear, Day Off, Donuts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Smut, Top Seragaki Aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taking place after Clear's DRAMA CD, he and Aoba finds their schedule unable to cooperate to find time together. However, hearing from Tae that Aoba had a day off tomorrow, Clear couldn't resist but to take advantage of such.
Relationships: Clear/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	A Day Off Work

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry, I somehow seemed to forget how to write through the middle of this, so the quality dropped progressively as it continued to go to the smut. 
> 
> Bare with me, I swear I'm gonna get better at this. I hope.
> 
> Not gonna lie, this was a little rushed, sorry once again.

It had been a bit of a struggle ever since Clear had started his job with Mizuki.

It hadn’t been with Clear’s working ethic either, it was the lack of time Clear had with Aoba nowadays. When they both were newly employed, they both could spend a couple of hours at night together, but now, with Black Needle being one of the only high-credited tattoo parlors throughout Midorijima and Aoba working early hours with the delivery service of Junk Shop Heibon, they both find their schedules unable to agree on a free day to spend with each other.

As a result of all of this, Clear had found himself every morning waking up in the morning hours, just as the sun rose from its slumber, to make Aoba a quick snack for him to eat before he left for work, as to allow Tae a break from that duty with her growing age. He had also gained the habit of giving Aoba a gentle peck on the cheek and waving him goodbye as he watched Aoba’s shape grow smaller into the streets of Midorijima. He had just wished to have a bit more time with Aoba, but even Aoba’s attempts to visit the Black Needle after his own hours hadn’t come to suffice any longer.

One morning, after doing the typical notion of pressing his own lips against Aoba’s, and the blue-haired male returning the same action, and waving him the typical goodbye with a wish for a good day, Clear had walked back into the Seragaki household with a gentle sigh and a forlorn look on his face, one of which had caught Tae’s attention and caused her to lean against the table as she looked at him with a look of curiosity.

“What’s the matter, Clear?” she’d ask in her voice, her body shifted on a foot and her arm, propped against the surface of the dining table, supporting the weight of her body.

“H-hmm? Oh, it’s nothing, just thinking…” Clear mumbled, turning his head and propping his head onto his palms, looking out the window.

“Thinking about what?” Tae would continue to ask, knowing something a bit more drastic had been in Clear’s mind for him to be so hushed and out of it.

“It’s nothing much,” Clear would answer in a more polite tone, turning to Tae with a bit of a lighter expression, a thin inhale filling his lungs before he continued to speak, “I’m just missing Aoba-san a bit more than I expected, I suppose.”

Tae would let out a rasped chuckle, walking over to a vacant chair and moving it aside before taking a seat and looking back at Clear with a more calm expression. “Don’t worry about it too much Clear, I heard Aoba’s off tomorrow.”

“R-really?” Clear would chime with piqued interest as his face visibly lightens, his eyes dilating in anticipation and his lips remaining slightly parted. Tae had gently smiled at Clear’s reaction, giving him a gentle nod of the head and a firm hum of affirmation, which had Clear jumping up in joy with a luminous smile on his face and a determined gleam in his eye.  
“Right then! Thank you so much, Tae-san, I’ll have to take advantage of tomorrow!” he’d practically squeal as he rushed out of the house with a sudden burst of speed, without even a glance behind him- well, there was one single peek, for it was impolite to keep the door open when you exit.

…

Morning had come once again, and Clear was up, as usual, this time waiting for Aoba to awaken as he sat in the downstairs living room, humming the gentle Jellyfish tune to himself, kicking his feet gently to the slow beat as he gazed out the window.

The sound of footsteps against the wooden stairs of the house had snapped Clear out of his daze, followed by a tired yawn and a drowsy “good morning”.

“Good morning to you, Aoba-san!” Clear had gleefully greeted as he sprung up and clapped his gloved hands together. “You’re off today, right?”

“H-huh?” Aoba questioned in the midst of his tired stretch, arms straightened upwards. “O-oh, yeah, I guess I am.”

“That’s great news! Shouldn’t we head out somewhere to spend our day together then?” Clear asked, he himself having a mild plan thought out to himself. The agenda had no real significance to Clear, however, as he simply desired to be by Aoba’s side the whole day to make up for the time lost, and just because it’s Aoba. There’s never a day where Clear wouldn’t want Aoba with him, basically,

“Yeah, yeah, let me get ready and we can head out,” Aoba answered, a bit less tired in his response but still sluggish as he traveled up the stairs once again and back into his room to get things situated for a day out.

…

Clear and Aoba had taken a gentle stroll around the park, which in this time of year had the cherry blossom trees blooming and revealing its earthly beauty to the people vacating the park. The ground had been sprinkled with pink snow and the smell had a faint floral smell no matter the area in the park, and there was always a new dusting of cotton candy-colored petals falling from the branches of the trees every so often.

Aoba had a blanket slung over his shoulder, and Clear had a weaved picnic basket in his grasp, one of which Ren had decided to settle inside, despite there being other contents inside. There had been a former dispute from Aoba about it anyway, but Clear had insisted it would be fine and safer, to an extent.

“Does this spot look good?” Aoba asked, motioning to a clearing in between two towering cherry blossom trees, the two having dominating branches that arched over the clearing and left for a breathtaking display of the other parts of the part.

Clear quickly nodded and the couple made their way into the pink-covered grass, Aoba grabbing the blanket from his shoulder and unfolding it, Clear taking the other side of the blanket and the two quick to spread the blanket over the turf of the park, sitting down on the large cloth right after. They both were positioned adjacent to each other, their hands both entwined in between each as they watched little children grab fists full of petals and throw it at each other, giggles bursting from them and squeals of delight quite uncommon.

“Gosh, I miss having time alone with you,” Aoba would state absentmindedly, still staring at the children, not even half aware his lips had uttered such words. Clear, however, had been touched by the words and had been quite quick to agree.

“I have too, Aoba-san, which is why I brought these,” Clear would reply before reaching into one of the corners of the blanket they had not sat on and grabbed the basket he had in his hand earlier. Ren leaped out at the notion and instead curled up in Aoba’s lap as Clear pulled the basket closer to him and opened the basket with ease. The wafting smell of something sweet quickly released from the basket, instantly having not only Ren arise and sniff the air, but Aoba’s attention as well, him practically drooling as he quickly identified the smell without as much as a hint.

“Doughnuts?” Aoba would quickly ask with a pleasant expression, his eyes descending from Clear’s smile to the basket in his grasp, which had subtle steam still emitting from the food inside.

“Yes,” Clear answered simply. “I hadn’t made you some in a while and I figured making it fresh this morning for you to eat was a great way to start off our day!” In all truth, Clear had woken up before the sun had even started to shine its light to start to make Aoba’s favorite doughnuts; he had wanted to make the occasion memorable, and since Aoba seemed to be fond of Clear’s cooking, Clear was happy to oblige.

Clear set the plate of doughnuts, which were still warm, in between the two, which had sadly broken the link between their hands, but had been replaced with Clear grabbing a doughnut and holding it up to Aoba slowly, a gentle grin on his face, his soft rose eyes focusing on nothing more than Aoba himself.

It took Aoba a moment more for him to notice Clear was attempting to feed him, but once he noticed, his slightly furrowed brows had shifted to a subtle content smile without hesitation as he gently chuckled and gave in by opening his mouth partially, a cue for Clear to continue feeding him.

With a bite into the doughnut, and another bite right after, which had the whole doughnut then consumed by Aoba, the blue-haired male’s eyes lit up in awe. The sweet fried dough’s taste had not been something Aoba had tasted in forever, and at that moment, Aoba hadn’t even noticed how much time had passed since his last time. Though as he chewed the doughnut and the sweet derived from the bread of the doughnut, he couldn’t help but let out a satisfied hum. With a swallow afterward, Aoba would note, “God Clear, you made these so well!”

“Y-You think so?” Clear would question, his head tilting and a few staggard whisps of his cotton-like hair shifting in its place.

“Of course I do! Granny has done a great job teaching you how to make these!” Aoba had remarked with a delighted tone, his face depicting a bright expression that had left jellyfish in Clear’s stomach- though it was a more pleasant feeling than anything, the fact that he could simply have these moments to himself with Aoba. This had nothing but a vibrant pink dusting upon Clear’s delicate face, a shade one could compare to the petals that had surrounded them, some of which had almost created something similar to a flower crown on top of Clear’s white wisps of hair.

Aoba had gazed at Clear at that moment and a smile couldn’t help but allow a smile to grace his lips as he watched Clear’s rose eyes scan his own, watching as the innocent being of a human sat there flustered, at a loss for words at the compliment and sitting there quaintly with his legs crossed like a child.

“Clear, I love you so much.”

“I-I love you too, Aoba-san.”

…

Aoba and Clear had made their venture home after a long day with various leisure activities, such as watching a movie, going out to eat, shopping- it was a typical day out for the lovers, one which definitely had the two basically falling in love with each other all over again after the drastic pause of bare interaction for the weeks that had passed.

Aoba was now sitting on his bed, stretching his worn-out body from a busy day of walking down the main street of Midorijima. His blue hair had gone a bit more frantic than when it was originally when he had gotten ready in the morning, but it hadn’t bothered Aoba, nor the other male, Clear, who had knocked on the door politely before entering the room shortly after.

“Ah, that was a refreshing day,” Aoba had sighed contently, feeling the strain of his limbs leave his body with every stretch. Clear had nodded as he stood idly near the door, staring more at the floor than at Aoba himself as he slightly fidgeted with his fingers, thinking about something for a moment.

“Something on your mind, Clear?” Aoba asked with a light tone, his eyes peering up at the other, which had Clear blinking a couple of times and nodding, stumbling with his words a bit before finally speaking coherently.

“Ah, no, nothing of importance,” Clear had spoken quickly, he himself taking a backstep into the door and closing it with the gentle click of the door. “I was just wondering… if you could do me a bit of a favor?”

“Huh? What is it?” Aoba questioned, his head tilting to the side to hint at his curiosity as he eased into the mattress of his bed.

Clear stayed silent for a moment more before confessing, “...I want you to touch me.” However, this line didn’t stand alone for quite a long time as the burning sensation that invaded Clear’s cheeks had left him on edge for a bit too long for him to not elaborate. “I-I mean, we haven’t had the chance to do something like that in a little while and I just… I wanted to take advantage of the free time we had today is all…”

Aoba pressed his lips together for a moment as a string of thoughts began to form in his mind. He hadn’t need much thought for his decision though, as his answer had almost stumbled past his lips, “of course, how could I say no?”

Clear gulped nervously before he took a step forward with a shy expression, his eyes uncertain of where to focus on and the gentle shade of subtle crimson blossoming once again on Clear’s face. “A-are you sure?”

“I have no doubt in the world,” Aoba replied swiftly while getting up, taking two more steps closer to Clear’s body before swiftly taking Clear’s face into his own hands and leaning forward, meeting his lips to meet Clear’s for a split second and taking a moment to focus Clear’s attention to only Aoba.

Clear let out a small sound into the kiss, his eyes searching Aoba’s for true consent, which of course, hadn’t taken long for Clear to feel at all, and in no time, their lips met again, though not for the first time today, it had definitely one that resembled a bit more desire; hunger. Despite it being only chaste for now, it was as if a spark had ignited amongst the kiss, one that would linger among the surface of Clear’s parted lips as he gazed softly into Aoba’s eyes and anticipated the sweet feeling of Aoba’s lips to return.

Clear’s hands were quick to fumble with Aoba’s belt, something that had always happened when the atmosphere becomes more frisk, as their lips meet in a frenzy once again. The belt buckle had been undone as Clear’s tongue would lick against Aoba’s bottom lip, all while Aoba had deepened the kiss with his hands now on Clear’s waist, Their kisses had progressively grown needier and filled with lust and desire, tongue now tangled against tongue and gentle whimpers from both of the men had been strung out from nothing but the sweet addiction to the kisses alone, the short pauses for breaths growing shorter and shorter as Clear had managed to work Aoba’s belt off, his pants soon to follow.

As the heated make-out continued drawing on, and drool had evidently been dripping down from both men’s chins, soon enough Aoba had been naked and Clear had his coat shrugged off and stood bare with nothing but his undergarment, underwear with jellyfish on them, which honestly brought a smile to Aoba’s face, and a slight chuckle.

Clear averted eye contact and blushed for a moment more before his attention was redirected to Aoba’s hand, which had come to grab Clear’s arm to nudge it towards himself.

“A-ah, actually, Aoba-san, I was wondering if…” Clear had begun to speak, already deciphering Aoba’s thoughts. “...maybe we could… switch roles? It’s like- today’s been our first time in a little while that we’ve been together like this- so how about we… make it a first time like this, too..?”

Aoba’s face depicted more shock than anything, despite the haze of lust that could be seen from just a quick glance at him. “I-I mean…” Aoba would murmur with his gaze subduing from Clear’s adorable flustered state, “I-I guess if you put it that way, I couldn’t say no…”

“A-ah, but Aoba-san, if you don’t want to, that’s f-fine-” Clear would quickly interject, however, Aoba shakes his head which makes Clear quiet down again, and instead Aoba urges Clear’s arm to move somewhere, but instead Clear got redirected to the bed.

“A-alright, mm…” Aoba murmurs to himself as he lays Clear down against his bed, Clear peering innocently down at the blue-haired male as he takes his boxers off finally. He took a moment to indulge in the sight, Clear’s flawless body splayed in front of him, with a semi-hard erection and a facial expression dyed pink from feeling a lot different under such circumstances.

It didn’t take Aoba long for him to get Clear into a position he approved of, simply making Clear bend his knees and then spread out his legs with a gentle touch to the inner thigh, which itself had Clear hitching his breath. Aoba had done nothing but leer over him, but Clear was already indulging in the warmth that radiated from Aoba’s bare skin, he had desired the lingering touch of Aoba’s in an amount unable to be expressed beforehand.

Aoba and Clear’s lips met again in a flurry of movements, lips moving against lips and tongues twirling against tongues. This time, Aoba had to remind himself to take dominance, something he was never used to doing with Clear. He had been touched by the offer though, so he gave one more risque kiss before moving down to Clear’s hollow of his neck- marking Clear hadn’t been something Aoba had really done, but just thinking about Clear’s flawless skin marked with marks of Aoba had something special to it, so Aoba hadn’t hesitated when he let his tongue run over the smooth skin of Clear’s neck, his lips leaving gentle butterfly kisses here and there before giving a particular spot a gentle suck.

The feeling of Aoba’s touch against Clear had already gotten Clear rowdy, a string of small whines leaving his parted lips, coated in evidence of their make-out session only a moment before. Aoba’s hands would trace up Clear’s body, stopping at Clear’s nipples and gently letting his fingers brush over them, having a short gasp leave his lungs and his arms to instinctively cling onto something, which for now he chose to be the bedsheets.

Aoba had continued with his marking, his tongue running repeatedly over a gentle love bite as his hands had caught Clear’s nipples in between his fingers and gently fondled them, a high-pitched yet soft cry slipping from Clear’s moist lips as he closed his eyes for a moment to feel Aoba’s wet tongue glide against his skin. It was miraculous that they both had just started and yet Clear’s bottom half of his body had somehow begun to ache in anticipation already, and yet at the same time Clear had the burning desire to do nothing more but wrap his arms around Aoba and pull him against the white-hared’s own and just indulge in that moment. He had refrained himself from any slip of movement, however, as he knew there would be benefit in giving in this time.

Aoba’s fingers had done quite the job, having Clear’s own self already somewhat disheveled, subtle moans being lured out of Clear’s parted lips, even as Aoba had parted from the side of Clear’s neck and took a moment to look at Clear’s own being. It was strange, to an extent, to see that Clear was the one under him, instead of vice versa. There wasn’t a complaint, though it had been something new nonetheless. Either way, however, it hadn’t changed how adorable Aoba had found Clear at the moment, his eyes half-lidded as they’d look at Aoba in such a soft manner, thin draws of breaths leaving his lips and cheeks flushed a gentle shade of red already.

After taking a moment to simply treasure the sight of Clear, which clearly had Clear growing more flustered with each moment passed with Aoba’s eyes on his bare body, Aoba’s head droops down once again, though this time not to the neck or lips, however to where his hands were, his hands quickly swapping out with Aoba’s tongue, which spontaneously ran up the sensitive bud. The small moan that had left Clear’s voice had been a signal enough that this could be a decent distraction for Clear- as in this would be his first time having something down there, and Aoba knew quite well having something else going on as preparation was going on was quite a vital thing when it comes to first times. And of course, this moment, as Clear said, had to be special, so Aoba wanted for Clear to do nothing but enjoy the occasion.

Aoba’s hands followed its previously blazed trail back downwards, his hands slightly exploring new territory on its way. His fingers would caress the smooth, soft skin of Clear’s chest and pelvis before stopping at the inside of Clear’s thigh, which Aoba couldn’t have his hands off of anyway. To lighten up the situation, Aoba would gently joke, “you remember what happens next, right?” against Clear’s chest, his warm breath fanning over Clear’s own cool skin, which in return had Clear give a subtle quiver for no longer than a moment.

“Y-yes,” Clear hesitantly answered, not out of reluctance but more because he was distracted by Aoba’s lips that had wrapped around his nipple, causing Clear to take a sharp inhale. Meanwhile, Aoba’s hands were busy, his left rubbing Clear’s thigh with his thumb and his right having his index finger slightly rub against Clear’s hole in an almost teasing manner. However the strange, new sensation had been something that had Clear distracted to the extent where he hadn’t even come to the conclusion whether he had liked the feeling or not, it simply had been there for a little while, washed away by the sensitive feeling of Aoba’s lips being placed around Clear’s nipple in a delicate manner, a bit of a surprised sound coming from Clear, though not unpleasant in its wake.

With the tip of Aoba’s finger gently slipping in and a little gasp from Clear, Aoba had allowed his tongue to gently twirl around one of Clear’s nipples and his eyes had locked into Clear’s which were frantically swapping from something else in the room to the erotic display of Aoba hunched over Clear in such a dominating way.

A tip of Aoba’s finger had quickly turned into something more: a whole finger had twisted inside of the other as Clear would let out a harsh breath, his legs slightly tensing and pushing against Aoba’s bed.

“You alright?” Aoba would ask in a gentle tone, his lips separating from Clear’s chest with a string of saliva connecting the two.

“Y-yes!” Clear would say, letting out a rather prolonged sigh as his muscles relax again. It brought relief to Aoba, and honestly, it kindled a flame of desire in Aoba. However, this desire burned with not just lust, but for the need for Clear; for Clear himself and for Clear to feel good. After all, Clear had gone through the hassle of setting up this day for the two to bond, Aoba had to demonstrate his own care for Clear too- its simply that this was just more of an… intimate, more physical way of doing it.

After a breath longer, Aoba nodded and his head rose up to Clear’s face once again as his fingers continued, another finger slipping in and prodding around, slightly curling the ends of his fingers, before backing off and then gently thrusting in again. With the better angle of Clear’s face, Aoba’s eyes scanned Clear’s own, from the way his lips would part in the growing need to make a sound or his gentle, rose colored eyes who’d slightly roll back from Aoba’s fingers gently applying pressure to Clear’s prostate, which was an easy find due to Clear’s more frequent sounds of pleasure- forming moans that had shied out of his throat and blessed Aoba’s ears.

Aoba and Clear shared a gentle kiss once again as Aoba’s fingers- which continued to increase to 3- continued thrusting in and out and purposely curling at Clear’s little sweet spot, their kiss quickly forming into a desireful one, with their tongues meeting in a flurry of motion and Aoba’s- though slightly clumsily- fumbled and entwined with Clear’s as he practically melted at the feeling of Clear’s soft lips.

After a few precious moments of Clear’s gentle, muffled sounds and shallow gasps, Aoba pulled away slowly and admittedly reluctantly, and gently whispered in Clear’s ear as his body, radiating a gentle heat, loomed over Clear’s now seemingly fragile own, “I-I think you’re… ready..?”

Aoba stared down at Clear’s body as his own erection had daringly moved closer to Clear’s entrance- and though he felt a surge of ecstasy flow through his own veins, he felt nervous if anything, his chest noticeably raising and falling as his eyebrows started to show hesitance in his mind.

“A-Aoba-san,” Clear called softly, his eyes gazing up to Aoba’s with the softest sincerity, which had Aoba’s heart ache in a way of need. “If you don’t… want to…”

“N-no! That’s not it, I-I just…” Aoba had quickly came to interrupt Clear, and despite the fact that he had tried to bury his nervousness, it seemed to have slipped- or Clear just knew him too well, it could be both.

“Don’t worry, Aoba-san…” Clear’d gently utter with the slightest smile gracing his expression, his face still moistened and glistening with Aoba’s own slick saliva. “I have no doubt about you doing this, all I want is you…”

Aoba would look at Clear for a moment, though he wasn’t acting dubious or anything of the sort, his eyes were filled with awe and gosh- despite the fear he’d somehow not suffice for Clear, he just couldn’t not do this at this moment- after Clear’s words, there was no way… no way…

“I-I’m… going in then…” Aoba would murmur with a nervous tone before he’d press himself gently against Clear’s tight hole, almost instantly a small moan had slipped through Aoba’s throat as he felt the warmth of Clear’s body slowly spread and covered his anticipating length.

Clear heaved a haggard gasp as he felt his own walls get stretched to a much fuller extent, an undeniable warmth filling him up- and despite Aoba taking his time to stretch him open, there was no lie an ounce of discomfort had still lied in having such an area stretched, however as Aoba continued pushing inside with a slow motion, his own self looking back at Clear’s delicate self with such a strong concern, Clear’s discomfort faded quite quickly, despite how illogical that sounded. He himself relaxed a little more as he took a shaky breath, feeling Aoba stop once his own skin was pressed against Clear’s skin.

Aoba’s hand gently caressed Clear’s waist with the softest of a touch as he whispered, “I’m in, are you… alright?”

“A-ah, y-yes,” Clear would gently let out with the smallest of a moan, shifting and feeling Aoba’s length hit a place that was unimaginably blissful. “I-I’m doing… w-well…”

“A-alright then, I’m… gonna move,” Aoba mumbled before his waste moved and he let a delicate moan slip from his lips, Clear’s own sounds following as he felt Aoba’s length slip out of him and brush past such sensitive nerves, such blissful feelings starting to take over his mind that he didn’t know he could even feel.

As Aoba slipped back in, another keen came out of Clear, a delicate yet such an angelic sound, the sound mixing in with Aoba’s own subtle moan as he slipped out again, then in- he had begun to get a little noticeable pattern of thrusts as his hands began to roam Clear’s body, a melody of small moans of pleasure beginning to string out of both of their lips and fill the room.

Euphoria had basically began to take over Clear’s mind as Aoba’s hard erection began to rub against Clear’s prostate in such an addicting manner as Aoba seemed to be going deeper and deeper with each thrust, each thrust that had erupted such pleasure that couldn’t be expressed in any other words except the sounds that had already spilled from Clear’s mouth.

“A-Aoba-san~” Clear would call gently as his hands gently clenched onto Aoba’s arms, whose hands were still caressing Clear’s blushed skin, his head slightly craning back and his eyes closing shut as Aoba began to quicken his pace, Aoba’s grip tightening gently on Clear’s own hips as he lets out a cry of his own pleasure- feeling Clear’s tightening walls wrapping around his sensitive own cock had Aoba on Cloud 9 already.

“A-are you alright?” Aoba would ask in between moans of his own, heavy pants already beginning to heave out of his chest. Waves of pleasure now seemed to crash over the two with every thrust of Aoba’s, drowning each of them in a state of physical heaven where it was just the two of them, and it had taken Clear a moment to even register Aoba’s words from the all of the sensations that spread from his ass to his whole body.

“F-feels… good, m-more, y-yes..” was the only thing Clear could coherently say in the heat of the moment, Aoba’s thrusts angling downwards and brushing past his aching prostate with ease and sending Clear into a jumbled state of mind, caught in a haze with the only thoughts in his mind being Aoba and how good Aoba felt inside of him at the moment.

Aoba would gently chuckle, a smile forming at the curves of his lips as his thrusts would continue, Clear’s back arching as he would writhe in the gifted pleasure that practically had him melting beneath Aoba, and his head propelling back into the pillow. The new angle provided by Clear’s arched figure had done nothing but allow Aoba to delve deeper into him, however, which simply and both Clear and Aoba swoon in a euphoric haze.

Moments pass and with more moans spilling out of the two and pre-cum having coated Clear’s own walls by that moment, he takes a moment to simply look at Clear in that moment- of course, he was always looking at him, but for a moment, he pushed away the fog of lust and desire just to look at the way Clear seemed so delicate, his face beginning to glisten in sweat as his lips are parted and his eyes are squeezed shut, either moaning in pleasure or calling Aoba’s name- and it was no lie the sound of Clear calling for him in pleasure had to be one of the most pleasing sounds Aoba had heard in his whole life. Well, anything that came out of Clear’s mouth already was angelic, but the acknowledgement that Aoba could have Clear in a mess of mumbles and moans, with the slightest dribble of drool passing from his lips had just been so addicting; it was the only thing Aoba wanted at the moment, really, for Clear’s satisfaction.

A few more thrusts and the daunting familiar feeling of a swell of pleasure forming in him had arisen once again, a familiar feeling when Clear had been in him. He could feel it, the way his body began to ache the slightest bit for more, the way that the pleasure mixed with Clear’s warmth made everything unintelligible except for them two, together, at that exact moment, and the cries of ecstasy that would come from both of them with each and every sound of skin slapping against skin.

Aoba had rolled his own eyes back momentarily as Clear’s fingers dug into his arm; the white-haired male himself had been such blissfully overwhelmed by the pressure against his prostate, his own cock had begun to leak its own pre-cum and he had clenched his walls around Aoba’s hot erection as his mind was swimming with a desperacy for Aoba himself.

Aoba leaned over Clear’s body again and their chests pressed against one another in an exchange of heat as Aoba’s face gazed into Clear’s once again, before his lips, which had been left alone with only the lingering touch of Clear’s lips taunting him for the past moments, reconnected with Clear, and almost instantly, their tongues met together once again, their lips moved together in perfect sync, and the puzzle being completed once again. And shit, despite the growing desire to have Clear’s lips on his being quenched, he was afraid it hadn’t done much but grow the need in him, the need to reach his high, the high he had been hoping to reach after Clear.

Knowing from personal experience Clear had more ‘stamina’ in this sort of situation than Aoba, his hand that had previously been caressing the small of Clear’s back had trailed lower to the waist, which had brought up enough attention to Clear to peek his eyes open, his soft rose eyes lit by the light in Aoba’s room gazing into Aoba’s own, as Aoba breaks from the kiss and places his forehead against Clear’s instead, their nose grazing together as Aoba continues to thrust in and out, his fingers finally making it to its destination being Clear’s own erection.

With a slow motion, Aoba wraps his fingers around the base of Clear’s length, which makes Clear’s eyes dilate and a wanton moan to leave his throat, his eyes slightly rolling back before shifting back to meet eye contact with Aoba once again. This contact, however, did not remain for long, for Aoba had started to pump Clear’s cock with a tightened fist in a manner of a few moments, and seconds later the thrusts had been synchronized with the pumps and Clear was a mess- a hot, yet somehow adorable mess.

He had began to call Aoba’s name again, his bottom lip caught in between his teeth as an attempt to choke down his constant sound as he squeezed his eyes shut, though his moans found no end, only pausing for sharp breaths and hitches in his breathing. And this scene had Aoba simply motivated to pleasure Clear more- his thrusts were harder as his hand not on Clear’s arousal caressed Clear’s cheek, and his pumping had more vigor, and god the need to release was growing on Aoba, making his own self ache more for the sweet relief of an orgasm. Clear had Aoba’s own arousal twitching and aching, and his conscious was swimming in an abysmal ocean of pleasure, and all his body seeked for was more.

The pre-cum that had oozed ever so slightly out of Clear’s tip had quickly found itself as lube for Aoba’s hand, which now felt slick as it would jerk Clear off in the pace of his thrusts. And finally, the words Aoba wanted to hear, “A-aoba-s-saa..! I’m… cl-close!”

Aoba would nod, his head dipping into the nook of Clear’s bare neck and whispering, “T-together?”

Clear let a delicate nod as a moan seemed to replace his words, and Aoba quickly kindled a faster pace, a pace that brought back Clear’s jumbled self and Aoba’s own self drowning in pleasure. And with one more interception of their lips and a couple of shared breaths, Aoba cried, “C-Clear-! C-cummin…” and just like that, Aoba had felt all of the pressure in his body give in for that moment and as if his body had flood gates to control the waves of pleasure that seemed to rush through his veins, the flood gates collapsed and tsunamis of bliss came towering over Aoba’s whole body and crashing, the only sensation Aoba could feel at that moment was heaven, it had to be, just for a brief moment, as webs of semen had shot into Clear’s orifice.

Clear’s orgasm had been right after, if not simultaneously occurring along with Aoba’s high, his whole body literally basically experiencing the same bliss as he quivered a bit, still habitually holding onto Aoba as he after his last little groan, Aoba would just be laying on top of Clear, both of them panting, sweaty, but peaceful.

“A-Aoba-san,” Clear would call in a hushed whisper as he wrapped his arms around Aoba’s body, though Aoba’s hair had been a mess, sticking to his back and chest at that point.

“Hmm?” Aoba answered, pulling out of Clear slowly and settling close beside him, his face looking at Clear’s own, blushing face.

“T-thank you,” Clear’d shyly mutter, a heat flashing up to his cheeks as he spoke.

Aoba would chuckle wholeheartedly, smiling. “And why is that?”

“W-well, Aoba-san… he’s just the best lover I could ever have… and what just happened was the most heavenly experience I had ever bee-”  
Aoba would just laugh again, pulling Clear closer to himself. “Oh Clear, there’s no need to thank me. I think it’s a good time to take a rest though, hmm? We can clean up later.”

“Yes!” Clear would beam, and they both fell asleep naked in each other’s arms, cuddling, nuzzling…

…

It was the next day, moreover the departure of Clear and Aoba in the morning.

“Ahh, I made you breakfast to go, Aoba-san!” Clear would chime as he handed Aoba a bagged lunch decorated with jellyfish drawn with crayons on it.

Aoba would smile, thanking Clear and giving him a long chaste kiss on the lips. “I’m gonna miss you at work today,” he sighed.

“Don’t worry Aoba-san, there can be more days like yesterday, right?”

“Oh yeah, you bet.”

Clear brightened up like a child as he heard that. “You mean it?”

“Of course! I’ll check with Haga-san to see when’s my next day off.”

“Okay!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope your expectations weren't ruined so much, thank you for taking the time to read!


End file.
